Rangiku's Poem UPDATED
by AnimeFreaks0389
Summary: About the relationship of Rangiku and Gin, who likes this pair, just read... xD won't disappointing, maybe? UPDATE: RENEWED POEM AND CORRECTED GRAMMAR, ENJOY!


**Disclaimer:**Just Tite Kubo and Tite Kubo only... xD  
Even I want Gin, Byakuya, also Hitsugaya on my own... TT

**Author's Note: **It's just... like that. Actually, that poem is what I feeling to Gin. And, I already forget that poem and keep that in my Microsoft Word, in my computer. I would shock about found this file. And I choose to upload it to the site...  
The point of this fanfict is just a poem...  
Just want to you all know how much me and Rangiku love Gin... :P  
Oh, please read it until finished, could you? ;;  
Because the final is REALLY shocked... :D  
And please leave some reviews about it...  
Just want to know what your opinion about this fan-fiction...

* * *

**+++Rangiku's Poem+++**

Rangiku. Matsumoto Rangiku. The vice-captain of 10th Shinigami's squad. One day, when Hitsugaya Toushirou, his captain, went to some places for observation some hollows that couldn't be dead by much low-class Shinigami, she started to write something in her diary, as usual she does.

Over three of five parts on her diary is about Gin. Ichimaru Gin, the one she love. Actually, she doesn't feel good about 'letting him beside Aizen', because Rangiku knows who truly Aizen is. She wrote this to her diary, her private paper, the one she can only share her problem and pains.

_You..._  
_Silver-haired boy who hides everything on his own..._  
_The one who once being so gentle and keen to me..._

_Where are you?_  
_I can't see you anywhere..._  
_No matter how hard I try to find you,_  
_You won't be there..._

_Have you been eating properly?_  
_Have you live your life well?_

_How many days has spent since we cannot meet?_

_Why did you run away?_  
_Leaving everything in mystery..._

_Didn't you say you like this place?_  
_You born and have lived here for long time, right?_  
_Why?_

_The worst is..._  
_As time flows and day passes,_  
_I have felt that I lost you and missing you even more..._

_Whenever I think of that,_  
_my heart throbs and feel like stabbed over and over..._

_Will you stay for my side little longer? Just a little longer..._  
_I want to be with you as often as I can..._  
_Be beside you, and and staying with you to prove that you will not run away..._  
_From my side, and Soul Society..._

_I just want say these things of words..._  
_There is no other person again that can change your position in my heart, Gin..._  
_Because one thing, I can't stop myself from thinking about you..._

_I am missing you and losing you as I think of you..._  
_Don't go from my eyes, Gin..._  
_Every time I thinking of you going, my heart hurts._

_However, every time I thinking of your eyes, face, personality..._  
_And your gentle smile..._  
_I think I can hold those pains in minutes..._

_Hey, Gin..._  
_If I do this far for you, would you do the same thing for me?_  
_Would you sacrifice your life for me?_  
_Moreover, will you save me when I need your help?_

_Would you do those things for me?_  
_I do not know._  
_And maybe I won't know the answer,_  
_because..._  
_I don't even know when we can meet again..._

_I can only cry here and waiting in vain..._  
_waiting someone who I trust is my soul mate..._  
_Gin..._  
_Ichimaru Gin..._

She started cry. Cry in her silent. Her heart was breaking as like as it was going to torn into many pieces. She just can cry of it, because she knew that she couldn't meet Gin in this accident.

_Gin, the betrayer. Gin, the kindness of nothing. Gin..._

She couldn't believe that... and thing she could do was trusting Gin as she wrote it in her diary.

_I will believe you, Gin... so please..._  
_Come back to my side... do not go anymore..._

She cried again. In deep silent, for sure. She didn't want anyone to hear that she cried over a guy. Moreover, a betrayer.

She started to share her pain again. In her diary. Because the only thing she can do is, write. To relieve her pain.

_I don't know why I've been feeling this..._  
_Why?_

_I do not know the reason surely..._  
_I just..._  
_Think of him since the first time I met him..._  
_When Gin and I were children._

_I do not understand my feeling. Why am I thinking of him that much?_  
_And, why do I always want to make him happy? To see his smile?_  
_Is it means that I fell in love with him?_

_I don't understand this feeling..._  
_It's just like thousand of feelings getting mixed up to one,_  
_That makes me shy, happy and became different person than usual.._  
_Why? What's the reason of that feeling?_  
_Do I love him? On the other hand, is it just some of my personality?_  
_I cannot understand these..._

_He's not a prince charming that every princess dreamed of..._  
_So why I had this feeling to him?_  
_Why can't I stop thinking of him...?_  
_I just recall that things repeatedly in my head._

_But, at last... I know it..._  
_That this feeling is called 'LOVE'_

_Yes..._  
_Maybe that's why, I still have this feeling even though he disappoints me..._  
_So, this time..._  
_what I can do are loving him and trusting him that he will be back to my side..._  
_I'd be thankful if he's back like he used to be too._

Rangiku stopped her tears. She wiped her tears and wrote last part of her poem in her Today's Diary on her final paper.

_Yeah, like the past he used to be._  
_Gentle, nice, and warm..._

_But, whatever he does and whatever he is...  
I will love him..._  
_Forever..._

After finished that poem, she overslept with her diary which is left open. She slept with her diary under her head and her wavy long hair. With the keep-opened windows in front of her desk, she feels her pain has decreased and had a nice dream as she slept with gentle wind blew her hair slowly.

Suddenly, an anonymous guy entered the place within the windows that was left open. He stepped on Rangiku's desk carefully, so Rangiku wouldn't wake up from her sleep.

The wind started to blow his silver-haired slowly, as he stepped down Rangiku's table. Oh, wait a minute... Silver-haired? SILVER-HAIRED?

Err... can we guess it? Is that Hitsugaya? Nope, Hitsugaya would not do such a thing because he has the key to open the door of 10th Squad's office, right? WHO IS HE?

Um... is that Juushirou Ukitake, the captain for 13th Squad's Captain? Nope also, I think. Juushirou has no reason to enter the Rangiku's room. Even tough he has the reason of enter Rangiku's room; he would never enter someone's room with impolite like that. So, who? Who is he?

That silver-haired mysterious guy brought a chair beside Rangiku, and sit on it. Rangiku didn't feel anything at this moment. She just felt something nostalgic but she didn't know what makes her thing like that. '_What's this smell? Why... it makes me recall my memories of him? His shoulder... has this gentle smell like this...'_ Rangiku thought so while half-asleep, but chose not to wake up at this moment. She's just... so tired. Tired of crying.

That mysterious guy started to talk to Rangiku, even though Rangiku can only hear blurred-voice, or no voice since this silver-haired guy assumed Rangiku was completely sleep. That guy began to talk. With his dialect. Osaka Dialect. So, who is he now?

"Rangiku..." that guy, Gin. Who else except Gin that talk with Osaka Dialect?

"Umm... Gin... I... love... you...," said Rangiku in her dream. I guess she just get talk-after-sleeping, eh?

Gin shocked a while, but was already more patient now. He touched Rangiku's hair and moved it as Rangiku's hair blown by the wind. He started to talk again.

"I love you also... Rangiku," he said it with smile on his face, but not his usual smile. His smile today is more... gentle. That gentle smile that we had never seen it before.

When Gin touched Rangiku's hair repeatedly, he felt like he touched something. Something under her hair. Gin grabbed it and looked into it. It's Rangiku's diary.

"Eh? I wonder what she fills it... let's read it while," said Gin patiently, with his cute voice. Gin started read it. (A/N: Well you shouldn't peek girls' diary, you know. TAT)

Gin read it. Gin read the poem. He was so touched with Rangiku's poem.

"Naa Rangiku... arigatou nee? Please wait for me a little longer, ok? As soon as possible, I'll come back to this place... for your sake," Gin said it with gentle smiled and kissed Rangiku's forehead.

"Gin... I will wait for that time. Just for you, I will wait patiently. So hurry up, eh?" Rangiku replied it with gentle voice and sounded like as she could hear what Gin has told to her just now.

Gin shocked a bit. But, he kissed Rangiku one time again. But this time, he kissed it on her cheek.

"See you.. Rangiku. Don't forget about me until the time, yeah? I'll miss your voice soon," replied Gin after the second kiss. And, suddenly, he felt Hitsugaya's Reiatsu (power-spirit). Gin had to go, and left Rangiku again. He put down Rangiku's Diary on the corner of the Rangiku's desk left open. Gin then used his ability to go there, to Hueco Mundo, hollows' home.

When Rangiku woke up, Hitsugaya was already there and has been working for his job, with much paper on his desk.

"Hmm? Taichou? Hoahhmm... how many times I slept?" said Rangiku with sleepy-face to Hitsugaya.

"He? Do I have to know about that?" Hitsugaya replied with his usual grim face. Rangiku then sticking her tounge and laughed flatly. Suddenly, Rangiku felt something was missing. Her diary. She looked for it and found it opened on her desk, and still being kept open. Rangiku thought that the only one who can read it was her Captain, Hitsugaya-Taichou.

"Taichouuuu...! Why did you read my diary? That's mine! So cruel..." Rangiku said it with spoil face and faked her tears.

"Hey, don't think like that. The one who read that diary is not me! Trust me! I won't touch the thing that not my own!" Hitsugaya refuse to acknowledge it, because he really didn't do that. Gin the one who did that, right?

At last, they had a mouth-fought in an hour. But, after morning, two of them were behaving like usual. Rangiku still didn't expect that the one who read her diary was Gin...

* * *

Sorry if this fanfiction is too long.. TT  
But, hope you will like it.. xD  
Please read it and leave review if you don't mind with that...  
And, could you tell me if my grammar, punctuation or else bad, please?  
I'm not good at English.. ;;

But, just try to make fan fiction that can read for every person/people in the world... xD

**UPDATE:**

**I have renew the poem a bit, and the grammar. I really am sorry for the crappy grammar I've had, I've corrected it and maybe it's still weird. English isn't my first language, please bear with it and feel free to tell me. :)**


End file.
